


Summer

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Theta.</p>
<p>A lot can happen in a fraction of a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

North’s eyes were closing.

Theta had been listening to him talk with York, and now he was watching the eyelids lower, waiting for that moment when North’s senses briefly reset as he blinked.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Now!

For a human, a blink takes place in a fraction of a second.  But for an A.I., a fraction of a second is a lot longer.  

In that moment of sensory scramble, Theta flits through North’s memories.  He selects one and opens it.

A pond.  Two white-blonde children shrieking in the water.  Theta sits on a hill and watches with shining eyes as young North climbs up on the shore just long enough to grab a rope swing and launch himself in an arc over his twin’s head, sending up a fan spray of water.  He only has a split second to enjoy, but for Theta, that split second is the length of a lazy summer afternoon.


End file.
